Switched Roles
by Echochain
Summary: Gus overworking has caused him to fall ill. So Spectra decides that if he wants things to move along, he must take care of him. Now entered in Troth's SpectraxGus contest.


Hello there! For all those who have read my other stories, I apologize for not updating. I seem to be lacking inspiration. Hopefully I will be able to update soon. For now, please enjoy this SpectraxGus story that I wrote for Troth's contest :)

* * *

It was almost morning but Spectra and Gus were still up, putting their entire focus on their work. Spectra seemed completely unfazed from the lack of sleep. However, Gus was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Gus, come over here." Gus snapped out of it. His heart was beating just a bit faster. It was probably just because Spectra surprised him. He got up from his seat and made his way to his master's side. "I believe I figured out how to use the Phantom Data to make Helios stronger." That didn't surprise Gus. His master's knowledge in technology was almost unbeatable.

"How do you expect to pull it off?" Spectra typed in a code and the Data split into two.

"It's quite simple, actually. When split it can - Gus!" Just as Gus was about to hit the ground, Spectra caught him. "Gus? Gus, what's wrong?" Spectra took off his glove and felt Gus's forehead. It was burning, and Gus's cheeks were flushed. "Looks like you have fever. Learn when to quit, Gus." Spectra sighed and helped Gus to his feet.

"No, it's ok. I can assure you I'm fine." Gus tried to pull away from Spectra, but he grabbed Gus's arm and put it around his neck.

"I won't be able to accomplish anything if you can't function properly." Spectra muttered. _Why am I always such a burden?_ Gus wondered distastefully. They said nothing to each other as Spectra took them to Gus's room. He set him down on his bed and examined Gus's room. Spectra hardly ever came into Gus's room, and this was the first time he had really looked at it. How plain it was. The walls were beige but...it didn't have any Gus qualities. No photos, no decorations, nothing personal.

"Thank you for taking me to my room. I can care for myself from here on out." Spectra shook his head and brought his attention back to his servant.

"There's no way a sick person can tend for themselves. The sooner you're better, the better it is. I'll be back in a sec." He left the room, and Gus wondered why Spectra insisted on taking care of him. His head was hurting so he decided to just not to think so much.

Spectra returned with a wet cloth. He eyed Gus and pushed his chest lightly, signaling for him to lay down.

"You should probably take off your jacket, aren't you warm in that?" He placed the wet cloth on Gus's forehead and raised an eyebrow. For some reason, Gus didn't feel entirely comfortable with that sentence.

"Ah, I guess I should." Gus slowly sat up.

"Do you need help?" Spectra reached for his jacket, and Gus leaned away.

"I can do it myself, you don't need to trouble yourself, Master." Spectra stared at Gus and suddenly his face turned red.

"Of course you can." He cleared his throat and sat back on his seat. As Gus took off his jacket, they were surrounded by awkward silence. Gus often made quick glances at Spectra, who was only twiddling with his thumbs and looking at the ground.

Should Gus ask him to go? He did seem uncomfortable. Gus spoke up, but he did not say what he originally planned.

"I appreciate you for taking care of me. It's not usual for you to be so caring." Spectra didn't know if he should count that as an insult. "I guess it feels a bit nice to switch roles. It sort of takes the pressure off." Gus smiled at Spectra teasingly, and he couldn't help but smile back. Gus lightly coughed and laid down.

"You should rest." Spectra asserted. Gus's eyes slowly focuses on something else in the room, and he's cheeks seemed even more flushed.

"Will," he cleared his throat and finished his sentence quietly, "stay here until I fall asleep?" Spectra's eyes widened, but he nodded.

"Sure...Master." Gus smirked at his comment and drifted to sleep. As Gus slept, Spectra couldn't help but stare at him.

With caution, he slowly leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Gus's lips. Spectra quickly pulled away at Gus's small movement. Spectra placed his head in his hands and let out long sigh.

"One day, I'll have the courage do to that when you're conscious." Spectra grinned at the thought and left Gus's room.

One day for sure.


End file.
